Every Sound's Like a Symphony
by Elphie-Glindy
Summary: Glindy's Hairspray iPod challenge fics. Yay! Lots of characters in this one, check it out. :


Now that it's all said and done,

Song: Over You by Daughtry

Author: Glindy

Fandom: Hairspray 2007

Parings: Amber/ Shelly

Rating: PG

Summary: After Link dumps Amber, she is devastated… then Shelly comes…

Notes: Not edited, and it's my first Amber/ Shelly attempt. crosses fingers :P

Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.

Who did he think he was, anyway? No one, no one, broke up with Amber VonTussle. She didn't care who he thought he was, this mighty Link Larkin, he was just a total… a real… jerk. For the first time, she had cried over a man she had lost. In a way she was disappointed in herself for losing a boy instead of her dumping him, and in a way she actually felt hurt. She actually thought maybe Link was the one who she didn't have to use, but now there was that- thing. That Tracy Turnblad. She moves her wide hips and all of a sudden, ", Amber."

_  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath._

"Link, come!" Called the blonde as she turned to follow her mother out the door. She noticed no footsteps followed behind her, so she tried again, but slower and louder. "Link… come."

He just stood there, his eyes harsh. Then he spoke, his voice commanding and cold. "Amber… go."

She stood there for a moment, giving the words time to process in her head. When it hit her, a wave of shock tingled as it shot down her spinal cord and filled every inch of her body. What did he- just…? She felt her throat burn as a lump started to form. She had to hide the tears, from him, from Tracy and Penny, from the Negroes, and especially from her mother.

The blonde realized she couldn't argue if she were to hide her pain. "Mother, come!" No matter how hard she tried to hide it, a small quiver was still noticeable in her voice. She stormed out of the record shop, and into the font seat her new car. She took in the air, and then let it out in a sad, defeated huff. Bringing her hand to her forehead, she let the tears stream down her face, and she cried. Hard.

Her heart felt cold. Broken. She was still shaking from the shock of it all. How could he dump her like that? A day or two after this new girl comes and poof! She doesn't matter any more! How could this be happening?

"Oh, Amber," She felt her mother wrap her arms around her shoulders, and she willingly accepted the embrace. Velma rocked her back and forth and comforted her with a soft, motherly, "shh."

I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.

"It's over, Mom! Just like that!" Amber cried when they walked into the large house they called their own. She plopped down on the floor and brought her knees to her face, burring sad face and tears into her bright colored dress. Her shoulders heaved as they never had before, and all Velma could do was watch her, and roll her eyes.

"You see, Amber?" The older woman said, taking her attention to removing the gloves from her pale hands. "This is why you only use boys. Because love can leave you-" She looked down at her daughter once more, "well. Love can leave you down there."

The council girl ignored her mother's harsh words and continued to cry.

Velma sighed, and went up the stairs, the younger VonTussle looking up just in time to see her mother bring her hand to her face an bring it back down sadly. "You'll be over him in no time." She brought her voice down to a small whisper; careful her daughter could not hear. "We all have to eventually."

Amber rubbed her hand, and then noticed the ring on her finger. She sniffled, then took it off and sat up. She stared at her blurred reflection in the gold, and seconds later, her eyebrows lowered in hatred. "I hate you, Link Larkin!" She chucked the cold metallic band at the floor, then collapsed, lying face down with her arms covering her face, the warm tears making small droplets on the tile. The ring bounced twice then rolled away from the teen, landing at the foot of the stairs.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

"Oh, Link!" Amber made a beeline toward the boy, bumping into as many council members as possible. She meant to make a scene. There was no way he was getting away without a little social punishment.

Shelly noticed the blonde's heels clicking across the floor and rolled her eyes. "I wonder what it is this time. Probably 'sorry, Link, but I used you to get to every other guy out there!'" A few council girls around her giggled, but the blonde ignored them.

"What now, Amber?"

She smiled at got close to him, perky and cuddly like she always used to. "Link, darling. Remember yesterday? Well, I shouldn't have left without saying every thing I wanted to."

Link rolled his eyes, but then noticed the entire council was watching them. "Well?" He decided it was better if he looked directly into Amber's eyes. Maybe it would get the point across more clear.

Her expression and voice hardened. "I just figured you could have your stupid ring back." The blonde violently pulled the chain that held the ring around her neck, snapping it off with one hand, and then threw gold band it at his face. She couldn't help but have her eyes fill with tears as she turned and stormed off to the exit. Maybe if she got some fresh air before the show things would turn out better.

As she walked through the crowd, Tammy, Luanne, and a few of the other girls gasped and murmured as the lead council girl started to flee out the door, her sobs heard by every one.

IQ laughed and whispered to Shelley, "did you see that?"

But the redhead just stared at the retreating blonde with unnoticeably sad eyes. "Yeah. Good for her or what ever."

_  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better._

Amber sighed heavily as she came back into the studio. Every one stopped talking for a moment and looked at the blonde. She simply smoothed her hair back, looked around at them, then quickly widened her eyes at them, and continued to her mirror normally. The chatter soon started up again.

"Hey," Tammy said, as she and Luanne walked over to their friend, the brunette wrapping her arms around Amber's shoulders. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She stared at herself in the mirror, and started to rub Luanne's hand. "I'm fine."

"Amber, it's okay if-"

"No, really. I'm already over him." She looked at the two girls. "I really am. It's over. Link and I obviously aren't meant to be together. I mean, if he's stupid enough to dump me for that, I don't want him." But deep inside she knew that was a lie. Though the only way to get over him was to talk about him like that. Make your self hate him and there will be no pain.

The brunette looked between Amber and Tammy, and then got up. "Alright, then."

The two girls left the blonde alone. Her blue eyes looked at Link once more, up and down. Noticing things she could hate about him; the way that one curl just hung down from his bangs… That annoying, stupid little curl… She found her gaze shifting over his shoulder, to the redhead chatting behind him. Those stupid skirts she always wore, the way she just piled her hair on top of her head. She didn't tease her hair… The way she stood like she owns every thing when obviously Amber VonTussle did- then she noticed; she didn't stare dreamily at Link any more- she didn't even notice him.

_So we're making some progress,_ the blonde thought to herself as she turned back to her mirror and fixed up for the show.

Shelly noticed Amber stare at her, and she stared back. Soon every thing Doreen was saying to her became a blur, as did everything else around her. There was only the blonde… That whore, that slut… It was good that she had her heart broken. She disserved it. So ha. She could take those blue eyes and cry as long as she wants… those gorgeous blue eyes that were framed by soft, dark eyelashes… Wait- what was she saying? "Gorgeous blue eyes?" Yeah, right. Like Shelly Ambrose of all people would notice the deepness of her eyes, or how her bleached blonde hair hung in that perfectly hairspray-ed tease, or how her figure curved lightly inside her colorful dresses, or how she moved with delicate yet-

"SHELLY!" The twin snapped in her face. "You with us?" She looked at her with wide eyes and an expectant, yet frustrated face.

She shook her head and blinked quickly, emerging from the trance she had put herself in. "Hu? Yeah. I was just- you know. I'm kind of tired."

Doreen stared at the redhead, her face distorted with confusion. "Okay... So anyway, he was this close from being hit with the car."

_Fun,_ Shelly thought.

_  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together._

Amber took all the things Link had given her, all the things she collected on their dates, all the pictures of them, and piled it in a box. She took the box and hid it under her bed. Maybe she could use it later on to show her daughter or whatever. All that Amber knew was she was getting over him. She didn't cry any more, she wasn't still thinking about him, and it has only been three days. She felt that was pretty good for having her heart broken. She sighed.

When she went to the show that day, she didn't notice him while they danced, and she didn't pay attention to him when she had to dance with him. Every thing was going perfect. Who cares about him and that whale any more?

_  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

Well, certainly not Amber VonTussle.

You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.

_  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.  
_

She found her eyes once again meeting the dancer. The blonde had been doing this a lot since she had dumped Link… which was only about a week ago, anyway… But things continued the way the normally do; they continued to hate each other, which was easy for both of them, well, at least as far as Amber knew. But all of that changed after the show that day.

Amber stayed late that night, while her mother took care of certain things that had to do with the studio. She practiced the Mashed Potato while she waited, taking advantage of the empty floor. She twisted on the balls of her feet and brought one leg up and down twice, then repeated it over and over again, switching feet every other time. Her flats drowned out the footsteps of the approaching girl.

"Hey," Shelly said, breaking the quiet.

Amber stopped dancing. She gasped and stared at the girl with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Ugh." She rolled her eyes then made her way towards the table where she had put her water. "What do you want?"

The redhead didn't answer; instead she just stood and stared.

"Hey," Amber took a sip of water, "Did you hear me? I _said_ 'what do you want?'"

Shelly stood there for a moment, then closed her eyes and sighed, as if she were about to jump off of a building. She quickly walked towards the blonde and grabbed her cheeks, pulling their lips into a deep kiss.

Amber squeaked in displeasure, then realized- she pulled you into this, not you. _Shelly kissed her. _She then relaxed, her eyes fluttering shut, and her lips parting.

The redhead pulled away, and her eyes darted from each of the other girls blue eyes. She brought her hands down to her sides and shook her head. "That." She turned to walk away, but the blonde stopped her, by wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her back into a kiss. They stumbled back wards into the wall, slowly sliding down until they lay on the floor; kissing and touching each other quietly, yet passionately.

So it was as both girls feared; the reason they noticed each other after Link was no longer a big part in Amber's life was because they liked each other. The two girls _liked_ each other.

_Well, Link, _Amber thought as she brushed a strand of red hair behind Shelly's ear, _Thanks for dumping me. Now I have something much better than you._ She smiled, and kissed the girl again, letting her tongue enter the other's mouth and moaned. _Much better._

_  
Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know._

The beautiful thing about Shelly was that nobody knew. They continued to hate each other in public and no one suspected anything, not even her mother. Link had Tracy now and they were so cute. _Gag._ But it didn't matter, because Shelly would never hurt Amber like that. She would never drop her out of nowhere just because of someone else. She felt save in the redhead's arms. Her heart shined bright when they were alone together, more than when she was with Link, even, which Amber wouldn't have thought possible if not for that one night her mother stayed late at the studio.

"Thanks, Mom." Amber smiled and left the room. This time she meant it.

"For what? Amber?" Velma's gaze followed the younger blonde, but she herself stayed put. "Amber?"

_  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better._

Her heart had been stabbed by Link, and now Shelley was the Band-Aid that healed it… okay, yeah, that's corny, but that's how Amber felt. Her heart was full once again with love, an emotion still new to her after all these years.

And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.

"Hey, Amber?" Shelly walked towards the girl once every one had left the studio.

Amber looked up at her with eyes indicating that she could say what ever she needed to. "Hmm?"

"Look, I know it's not a Council ring, but just think of it as one." Shelly pulled off a gold band from her right ring finger and slid it onto Amber's.

The blonde stood and stared at her finger.

"If you want to wear it on your necklace, it's fine."

"Oh, Shelly!" She pulled the other girl into a kiss, her lips curving around the other girl's in a large smile. "It's perfect. It's wonderful. It's- It's…"

"It's got our name on it."

Her face grew confused quickly as Shelly took the ring from Amber's finger. "Our names?"

"No, our _name_." She pointed to the inside of the ring, where sketched in fine cursive was the name. _Amberly._ "It's the first part of your name, and the last part of mine."

"Amberly…" The blonde whispered.

"Amberly," replied the redhead as she slid the ring back onto the other's finger. The two stood an stared at each other for a moment, then Shelly broke the silence. "I have to go. The twins are waiting for me outside."

'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

"Right. I should go too, any way."

"I'll see you later." She kissed Amber quickly, and then headed for the exit. "Bye."

"I love you," Amber said a bit softer. The two smiled at each other. The blonde stood there and smiled at the ring. Amberly. She smiled then gathered her things and left.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

_  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better._

_And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together  
_

Poor, Link. He's going to be stuck with that whale for the rest of his life, or hey, maybe he'll break her heart. Either way, I know I got something better. After Miss Teenage Hairspray, I knew. When I had lost every thing, I still had her. I knew I wouldn't have her for the rest of my life, but I'd hold onto her as long as possible, no matter how rough things get, or even if my mom found out. It'd be Amberly forever.

_'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you._

Because, well, Link. I got over you.

_  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

Note from the Author: People asked before, why do me and my sis use lesbian pairings- it's because when we were introduced to fan fiction it was on a Wicked site where they paired Gelphie and the different actresses together, so there was never really strait pairings a lot, so we got used to lesbian pairings, and now it's kind of habit…


End file.
